<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Auction of the Gautier Puzzle Box by Rinoa11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054874">The Auction of the Gautier Puzzle Box</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoa11/pseuds/Rinoa11'>Rinoa11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blindfolds, Claustrophobia, Drugs, Hopeful Ending, Human Auction, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Incest, M/M, Objectification, Omega Sylvain, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Suicidal Thoughts, Trapped in a Box</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoa11/pseuds/Rinoa11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Today was supposed to be a prosperous day. It would be the day that Sylvain would hopefully be taken in by an Alpha and leave the lands of Gautier for better pastures. Or at least that was what he was told by his mother when he was a babe. Miklan and his father crushed that dream with their brusque expectations and training to be the perfect mate."</p><p>Sylvain is put up for auction by his family. In a room filled with Alphas with nowhere to hide, Sylvain is shown off. Will he be able to escape? Or will all hope be lost, along with his freedom?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Miklan, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Other(s), Sylvain Jose Gautier/Sylvain Jose Gautier's Father</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Omega Sylvain Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Auction of the Gautier Puzzle Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story contains incest, public abuse, drugs and serious moments of claustrophobia. If any of this makes you uncomfortable, please do not read for your own safety. There's other fics out there, this one isn't for you. </p><p>Please note that in this particular universe, Omegas have vaginas and language surrounding vaginas are used to describe Sylvain's genitalia. </p><p>More details are in the end notes.</p><p>This was written for Omega Sylvain Week 2020 for the "Public" tag. I hope you guys enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk through the Gautier courtyards to the feasting house was a cold one. Light flurries of snow swirled around through the evening air, carried along with songs sung in the old language by the betas and omegas of the estate. Songs for a happy marriage and a good, bountiful heat. They laughed and cheered as Sylvain was escorted in a simple white shift and a veil which hid his blindfold from onlookers. He was led by Miklan and other upper members of the Gautier military barefoot through the last dredges of snow.</p><p>Today was supposed to be a prosperous day. It would be the day that Sylvain would hopefully be taken in by an Alpha and leave the lands of Gautier for better pastures. Or at least that was what he was told by his mother when he was a babe. Miklan and his father crushed that dream with their brusque expectations and training to be the perfect mate after pulling him out of Garreg Mach. It made him want to scream and fight his way out of this, run off to Sreng if he had to. But instead, he focused on the biting air on his nipples and his brother’s forceful hand on his shoulder as he was pulled to a halt as he whistled to let their father know that they had arrived. If his brother was a kinder man, Sylvain would perhaps beg for his freedom so that he could run from this predicament but he had seen the guests and their envoys arrive from his prison of a bedroom on the upper floor. His father had invited so many lords and ladies in hopes of selling him off to the highest bidder to be forced to pop out crest baby after crest baby until his body expired. Sure, Sylvain could hope for someone who would fall in love with him, but what was the point? It was easier to smile and play his role and hope that he’d be able to fight for his freedom somehow through other means.</p><p>The warmth of the hall hit him as the doors opened and the distant murmurs of conversation stopped and then descended into boisterous cheers as his brother shoved him forward. The sound of the doors slamming made Sylvain’s stomach flip. The scent of what felt like hundreds or thousands alphas filled his nose.</p><p>“Come on Sylvie, it’s time for you to put on a show!” Miklan cooed in his ear as he was swept off his feet with a yelp and carried up some steps to the small stage where usually his father would give speeches during grand feasts after victorious battles. Shame burned his cheeks as the laughter ringed through the air at his graceless treatment. But it got worse because he then found his arms lifted above his head awkwardly and attached to some sort of beam by chains that held him in a way which completely exposed his body to onlookers with no way to hide.</p><p>“What? No! I didn’t agree to this!” he tried to plead but found a gag being inserted in his mouth followed by more cheers from the crowd, the clanking of tankards and goblets ringing around the room. Sylvain struggled and wriggled in the bonds which only tightened, lifting him off the ground onto his tiptoes before being smacked on the rump by what he only could assume was Miklan, getting one more beating in before he had to play nice. Still, the audience seemed to love it given how they roared and cheered in approval at his mistreatment. That surely didn’t bode well for his future.</p><p>His father cleared his throat beside him, patting his hair with a small tug hidden there to signal for him to behave as he began his speech.<br/>
“Lords and Ladies, thank you all for coming from all over Fareghus. I am most grateful and humbled in your interest in my omega son. Now as you all know we are here with the aim to match my son to one of you fine people. You are welcome to check him out for yourselves to make sure I have been true to my word, although I assure you that his quality is most certainly of the highest! The rules of this occasion were made clear in your invitation but to reiterate, nothing that will cause him to bleed or mark him and keep your cocks out of the holes, that’s buyer’s privilege.” a few groans of disappointment echoed but Sylvain breathed out a sigh of relief. He heard his father chuckle before continuing with, “The mouth is fine though, I wouldn’t want you to not have any fun. My eldest and I will be here to answer any questions you may have prior to the auction.”</p><p>And then the hustle and bustle of the crowd approached. The unmistakable scent of his father lingered as he felt his leg being hoisted up to show the crowds.</p><p>Two gloved fingers dipped inside his pussy, spreading the hole so the crowd could see. Sylvain tried to struggle some more but a firm slap to his rump told him to behave, “As you can see his cunt is fresh and unused. We made sure to keep him in chastity to stop any insatiable behaviour. He does get quite needy when the heat hits. We’ve documented the herbs you might want to try to increase any desirable behaviours. If you buy him it’ll be in the paperwork...”</p><p>Sylvain’s mind began to slip as his blindfold dampened with tears. He wailed around the gag at the sheer humiliation of being fingered so openly in front of a crowd so large and by his own father. There wasn’t any care taken for his pleasure. It was just a display to show how pink he was, how his cunny fluttered around the fingers, and how wet he could get at the barest of touches. In his mind, he cursed each and every person here. He cursed them all to burn in the deepest darkest parts of hell. Sure he knew he’d be married off but not like this. Never like this.</p><p>The fingers in his cunt were quickly replaced by a toy. One he knew well by feeling alone. It was Miklan’s favourite because if he wasn’t warmed up properly or not in the mood for sex, it would make him scream as the fake knot popped inside. And scream Sylvain did in front of the entire feasting hall of visitors as it slammed in without any grace and sure enough he could hear Miklan’s familiar chuckles as the large toy slid in and out but before Sylvain could find any hope of relief on the fake knot, it was pulled from him with a squelchy pop. He felt his father and his brother hold up a leg each, displaying the way his cunt fluttered open from the lack of the cock and how quickly it soon tightened up.</p><p>“As you can see this is a very healthy omega cunt so please feel no regrets in considering him for purchase,” his father’s voice echoed through the room and into the depths of Sylvain’s mind. He thought he would be sick.</p><p>The bonds were released and Sylvain quickly was locked into what felt like stocks. The wood protected his glands from anyone looking to ruin him for others by biting him. He didn’t fight. He couldn’t fight. What was the point? He tried to think of pleasant things. A happy memory. Something, anything to block out the smell of unfamiliar Alphas that drew closer and closer.<br/>
He thought of his first nest and how safe it had been. They had been visiting the kingdom when the compulsion hit. Felix’s mother had helped him build a nest with the softest clothes and blankets they could find. She kissed his head and wiped away the sweat from his brow with a cool cloth as his temperature rose to almost dangerous levels. He was delirious and unable to cope alone. Later on, he would hear Lady Fraldarius commiserate with Glenn that his heat sickness was probably because he wasn’t raised with the love and care that a young blooming omega needed. He remembered his best friends, still pups. They were so round and good to cuddle. Their soft baby smell lingering as they huddled in with him as his temperature rose. Dimitri and Felix and Ingrid all cuddling up to him, stroking his hair, patting his cheek, kissing his face, purring, cooing, chirping...</p><p>But his father’s voice cut through the soft memory over him, punctuated with interjections by Miklan as he was spoken about like one would when selling a mare. His breasts were tweaked and pulled. His milk production, his diet, his ability to carry were all questioned. All the training he had been given, the sucking, the obedience lessons, his ability to run a household, every inch of his life was questioned as countless hands just kept petting and prodding and tugging. His hair was grabbed roughly as the gag was released. Sylvain couldn’t find it in himself to cry anymore as a cock entered his mouth.</p><p>“Are you sure you trained him, Margrave? The bitch isn’t sucking. You mentioned he suckled like a piglet on a tit,” grumbled the owner of the first cock as he slid inside, as he slammed himself to the hilt, causing Sylvain to choke.</p><p>“Ah, it’s just stage fright I’m sure. Never been in this kind of situation before you see. You know how sensitive omegas can be. If I just give him a little smack…” replied his father as he felt his hand smack hard on his ass. “There we go, he’s suckling now. Just needs a firm hand you see to be reminded of his place from time to time.”</p><p>So Sylvain sucked and licked and nuzzled and sucked every cock that came his way. If he didn’t, who knows what beating he would receive at the end of the day if he wasn’t given away immediately? He was sure that money was probably discussed. As Alpha after Alpha sniffed, licked, pinched and prodded at every inch of skin. Trades of protection, land, labour and such as hands explored and mapped every inch of his form like impassioned cartographers. How much his life would be worth locked away breeding for self-important Alphas. What would Sylvain sell for? They didn’t care that his mind was brilliant. They didn’t care that he had the ability and the beginnings of strategic know-how to not only run a household but to run entire armies, a country even if he was given the chance. None of that mattered. No more riding through the forests of Gautier on his beloved horse. He would only be riding cock from now on as punctuated by the fingers that ruthlessly dipped in his cunt to sample his juices for all they were worth if the slurping and sniffing could be of any indication. All of his dreams were slipping away, discussed flippantly as he sucked cock after cock.</p><p>And then relief finally came. The constant assault stopped. A gentle hand caressed his cheek, a leather-covered thumb brushing away tears. It was an oasis of kindness in the desert of rough treatment. Sylvain felt himself going limp in response, holding back a purr for fear of being hurt for it. Though try as he might, he couldn’t catch a scent due to the gloves but the warmth soothed his soul.</p><p>A bell rang. The gentle Alpha pulled away and Sylvain felt himself being swept up in blankets and hurriedly escorted again through the courtyard by servants and guards. Traditionally this was the time where bandits were known to try to steal the potential bride for anyone unwilling to pay the price. Sylvain tried to struggle, even managing to kick one of the people that held him to get his feet back on the ground to try to find freedom somehow. He was willing to run through the forests buck naked of Gautier buck naked if he had to and become as feral as the landscape but he was outnumbered. Just as he had managed to tug the blindfold off his face, he was tackled by two guards and a cloth forced over his mouth and nose. His newly gained vision grew hazy and he slumped into darkness, the sour stench filling his mouth and lungs.</p><p>Sylvain awoke to being bathed. Whatever they had doused the cloth in made him feel heavy. His head hurt. The maid washed him with surgical proficiency, tugging his body this way and that to wash off any stench of Alpha that lingered on him. Sylvain whimpered, opening his mouth to beg her to leave him be so he could have the dignity to bathe himself but his mouth felt like cotton wool. She disregarded his conscious state and rubbed ointments on any bruises that had begun to form from the earlier spanking. He felt like a doll slumped there. He glared and growled like a pup would as he was lifted in a doll-like fashion, towelled off and dressed. He was being wrapped like a gift in the softest silks and warm coats made of the pelts of winter rabbit and foxes and wolves. All white. All virginal. His pink skin and red hair stood out obscenely in the ensemble.</p><p>“Shhhhhtop! Lemmie go!” he slurred as the maids hoisted him to his newly slippered feet and escorted him down the hallways of the family wing to the living room. They paid him no mind as they dragged him to meet with his family for one last time.</p><p>His mother and father sat by the fireplace with papers which were presumably the document of his sale on his mother’s lap. Everything looked to be signed and sealed. Miklan stood behind his father’s chair with his usual sharp grin. He looked towards his mother, hoping that there would be some shred of belated maternal love, some kind of pity for him but there was none. She just folded the papers into an envelope and handed them dutifully to the Margrave.</p><p>“An offer was put in for you and we’ve accepted. The terms were correct. All I ask is that you don’t embarrass and humiliate us any further than you have done, especially after your antics in the courtyard,” she said standing to check over Sylvain with her usual critical eye, adjusting his outer coat lapels before walking past him without even a goodbye or good luck. Nothing but her iciness until the very end.<br/>
The heavy thud of wood on stone sounded at the other end of the room and his father rose with an approving nod to the men who just entered with the most horrifying thing Sylvain had ever seen. What stood before him was an ebony box with the Gautier crest carved and marked in red. It looked like the kind of box one would store a valuable weapon in as golden latches fixed the lid on at every side. It looked like something a dowry would go in except when the lid was lifted by two of the servants, there was nothing inside but a plush red blood velvet liner. It was a coffin and from the way his father nodded at Miklan who had quietly made his way behind Sylvain while he was distracted, Sylvain realized that he was going to go in it.</p><p>Everything burst into action as Miklan scooped him up with gloved hands into his arms in a bridal carry, laughing ferally as he did so. Sylvain tried his best to kick, wriggle and punch himself out of his brother’s tight, crushing hold but Miklan squeezed tighter until he felt like his arms would almost break from the pressure.</p><p>“Are you going to behave now, little brother?” Miklan growled, squeezing tighter as he carried him to the box. His father shook his head with a disapproving sigh, leaving the pair alone after dropping the documents into the box, also not bothering to say goodbye.<br/>
“Fuck you!” Sylvain spat in his face. A final protest against his family before he was dropped inside. Miklan’s hair seemed to burn brightly in the firelight as the lid closed with a deafening slam.</p><p>The locks clicked into place and the glow of a spell on the lid activated allowing Sylvain to breathe. But that didn’t stop the darkness from encroaching him in its terrifying totality in the plush prison. He felt the box being shifted and carried through the hallways but there was no sound, no clue as to where he was going. The only thing he could hear was his heartbeat slamming in his chest like the slamming of the lid. He kicked and thumped any surface he could reach hoping that someone, anyone would take pity and release him but no matter how many times he slammed his hands onto the plush-lined roof and kicked his feet, nothing happened. He struggled and called and yelled and screamed and cried and nothing happened. No answer. Nothing. Just the feeling of motion. The feeling of falling in an endless blackness as his breathing sped up as he screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Despite his dearest wishes, Sylvain woke up. He was still swallowed by the blackness. Time was liquid, infinite, slipping away from him at a speed he could not record. He didn’t know if the box was still moving. It didn’t matter anymore. He closed his eyes and prayed for death to take him.<br/>
-</p><p> </p><p>In the private chambers of the King of Faerghus arrived Lady Galatea and Lord Fraldarius with a dark wooden box, the crest of Gautier glowing faintly in red on the front. Much to Dimitri’s anguish, they had taken their sweet time disrobing from their travel clothes so their quiet victory at a dangerous mission well done was overshadowed by his anxiety as he rushed forward to try to tear at the locks with his legendary strength before they even had the chance to gently set it down.</p><p>“Wait a minute, boar. We stole the key from the delivery boy. Who do you think we are?” Felix grumbled as he held a large golden key out to Dimitri as they finished setting the box down onto the rug.</p><p>“He’s right. I can sense some strong magic on this box, we should be careful for Sylvain. Who knows what state he’s in? The whole time we travelled we could hear nothing in the box but we couldn’t open it without you...” added Ingrid, her voice filled with quiet worry.</p><p>“I should have bid for him… I should have taken him immediately!” Dimitri cried as he grasped the key, shaking with emotion. It had been torture for him to watch Sylvain on the stage, to wait for a turn to go up to touch him, to comfort him but in his fear of how Sylvain would react if he had bought him and played into his father’s game… he couldn’t do it. Felix berated his foolish noble heart, angry that he didn’t, couldn’t go further and thus the plan that had been years in the making was put into place. Sylvain was his. None of the other omegas in Garreg Mach, in the kingdom, could compare. He needed to rescue him from the clutches of his deranged family since they pulled him out of school for their own sick education but now, with the box lying at his feet, ready to be unlocked, he was scared.</p><p>Ingrid’s hands grasped his shoulders, they rubbed small circles into the tension. The breath returned to his lungs as she spoke serenely, “Calm yourself, your majesty. He needs calmness from you more than ever.”</p><p>“You’re right… I’m sorry,” he murmurs kneeling to lift the latch hiding the locking mechanism. He breathes in once more and inserts the key, turning it with a click.</p><p>Sylvain lay inside the coffin, curled up tightly in his white clothes, shaking staring aimlessly into the red velvet of the lining. Distress scented off his body in bitter, sour waves causing a broken whine to emerge from Dimitri’s throat. He had failed him! But Ingrid’s hand squeezed his shoulder once again, joined with Felix’s on the other as they silently urged him to lift Sylvain free from the prison that held him.</p><p>It was like holding a baby bird. He had to be so gentle, so quiet as he reached in and scooped Sylvain into his arms. It distressed him how limp and pliant he was. Sylvain didn’t fight back at all despite his roaring pulse underneath Dimitri’s hands. He just stared brokenly into whatever nothingness held his mind. Overwhelmed, Dimitri looked to Felix for guidance as he cradled Sylvain to his chest. “The nest. Ingrid will send for some food and water and we shall keep him safe in the nest.”</p><p>Dimitri nodded, following Felix who stood aside from the pile of clothes, fabrics and furs that rested in a dimmed room deeper in Dimitri’s suite, the royal nesting chamber. They had taken great care to make sure the place was more neutral in scent and colour, unsure if Sylvain would even want them here as they rested him into the plush space. Felix sat close to the entrance, keeping watch over their precious omega, making sure no one but Ingrid entered or came close to the nest.</p><p>Relief came when Dimitri timidly carded his fingers through Sylvain’s hair in what he hoped would be a soothing way, bringing forth a low purr in his chest, the stillness in Sylvain broke and he slowly, timidly, nuzzled back, sniffing the scent gland on his wrist with tiny huffs. Then he blinked, some light returning to his eyes. Once, twice, then came the tears. They welled up in his eyes silently at first. Then followed with big intakes of breath as a wail bubbled forth. The realisation must have hit him that he was somewhere safe as he let out a mournful painful wail, clutching Dimitri with one arm, beckoning Felix with another in desperation and when Ingrid came running, she too joined the huddle around Sylvain.</p><p>It would take a lot of time before Sylvain was ready to leave the nest but Dimitri had all the faith that with the gentle care of his little pack, Sylvain would find the strength to heal, to become his own person again. To leave behind the box in his mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Incest: Sylvain is sexually abused by his father and Miklan. It is implied that this has been going on for a long period of time.</p><p>Public use: Sylvain is forced to give blowjobs and is fingered by unknown members of the public while blindfolded and restrained.</p><p>Drugs: Sylvain is sedated by the guards to prevent escape.</p><p>Claustrophobia: Sylvain is forced into a coffin-like box for an unknown amount of time. He cannot escape himself until released.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>